


Artwork for Wasting Time

by PattRose



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Reverse Bang Artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: danceswithgary was so kind as to choose my artwork and I'm excited about her story now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/gifts).



[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/000%20Stargate%20Atlantis%20Reverse%20Bang/magicalforest2_zpsv16npxdq.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/000%20Stargate%20Atlantis%20Reverse%20Bang/magicalforest4_700_zpsfvliwhjh.jpg.html)

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/000%20Stargate%20Atlantis%20Reverse%20Bang/magicalforest6-700_zpsnyoz7jfq.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wasting Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590837) by [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary)




End file.
